Electro-Kinetic Augmentation Program
The Electro-Kinetic Augmentation Program, or E.K.A.P., was the result of desperation among the Visari loyalists during the Imperial Civil War. Proposal In the darkest days of the civil war the situation for the loyalist forces was bleak; outnumbered, outgunned and surrounded on all sides by opposing forces, the Najenmik and Royal Guard were trapped in a nation wide war of attrition that they simply did not have the raw numbers to support. With little options as to bolstering the numbers of their forces available, The Najenmik Overseer states that the only possibility for victory would be in a new, unprecedented force multiplier to supplement Loyalist forces in the war. Currently unknown to him, however, is that a top secret Imperial black project may already have the answers to his question available. Approached by scientists who officially do not exist, the Overseer is shown plans to transform Helghast into living weapons of terrifying power who can harness the destructive power of petrusite and unleash it against the enemies of the Autarch. Augmentation Procedure The procedure to create an electro-kinetic soldier is long, painful and expensive. Initial screenings only allow being with a natural resistance and attunement to petrusite to undergo the procedure, limiting candidates to pure-blooded helghast who have lived on Helghan for many generations. Once a candidate is deemed applicable, they are taken to remote facilities across Helghan that are specially designed for altering the soldiers' body into a conduit for electricity. The first process is the slow and agonizing process of completely re-designing the subjects nervous system to channel and store conductive electricity. Once the nervous system has been reconfigured to allow for petrusite acceptance, the subject would next undergo chemical and genetic treatments that would alter their flesh into efficient conductive and storage facilities for electricity, giving their skin a rugged, slightly rubber-like texture. Following this, internal organs are given similar treatments and sealed within shock resistant shells to protect from the overbearing levels of electricity coursing through the body at any given time. After this has been completed, soldiers are placed within chambers designed to house stores of petrusite, the soldier being exposed to what would normally be lethal levels of petrusite particles for several hours at a time. If the soldier survives, they then are tasked with handling liquid and physical petrusite without protection, thus confirming their bodies have become symbiotic towards the substance. This leads to the final process the soldier must endure; large, high quantity electrical conductors and storage devices within the soldiers' body. As of now, the only survivor of this procedure has been Alec "Preacher" Vincent during the Imperial Civil War. Capabilities The electrokinetic soldiers of the empire are immune to the otherwise deadly effects that petrusite and electricity have on an organic body, in fact being rejuvenated and strengthened by it. These soldiers have the capability to unleash powerful blasts and bolts of electricity, or "lightning" from their bodies in various forms, from simple bolts fired from the hand, large pulses of painful shocks sent throughout the ground to firing waves to condensed petrusite, among many other potential abilities. Contrary to popular belief, "Amps" as they are known, cannot naturally create an electrical charge on a whim, rather they can absorb electricity and petrusite in nearly any form, store it within their body and unleash it at a later time.